What happened to all the champions?
by leahthehedgehog1
Summary: Random idea, basically a follow up on all the game characters about 6 years later after their journeys. Rated T, will act more like a T later and might be risen later with some of the things I'm planning. Mainly uses manga names.


Everyone has heard of those young champions, haven't they? The ones that have risen to fame in a seemingly short amount of time. The ones who've appeared out of nowhere. Their fame didn't last long. They went their separate ways. A few of them stayed sane. A few of them stayed as champions. I know at least one of them lost as champions. However moi, the disembodied voice you may call the narrator, will guide you on a journey through the regions to discover what happened to all those champions after they won. So here we go, Chapter 1...

~Chapter 1: Red~

Red, oh yes, he was an interesting one. He decided not to stick around as champion. He travelled around completing his Pokedex for a while, then decided to hone his skills upon the Mountain known as Silver. The climb was difficult and long, with Pokemon both tough and few that he has seen before, but eventually he made it, to the peak. He kept in contact with his Mother, Professor Oak, Leaf and some of his other friends for a while, but as the weeks, months and years went by, he lost track of time and all contact ceased to exist. About 3 years later, a trainer by the name of Gold climbed to the top of Mount Silver, challenged Red and won. This was later followed by another trainer of the name Crystal, whom Red suffered another defeat by. This snapped Red back into reality for a while - keywords, for a while. This small window of time was very small indeed. He began to vigorously train and train even more, until all of his Pokemon were as strong as they could be (Level 100 to you and me). That was when he realized how much time had passed, and how worried his friends and family must have become. So he decided to come down, his Pikachu closely following, despite the butterflies in his stomach on how his reappearance might stir things. The journey took a good, long couple of weeks, but at last he made it to Pallet Town.

He stood at the door of his old house, anticipating his mothers reaction. Would she be mad? Would she be relieved? Is she even there? One simple action, so many possible consequences...

_Come on,_ Red thought to himself, _You've come all this way, and you're going to pussy out now?_ After an impatient tug of his trousers by Pikachu, Red finally knocked on the door three times.

"Hello? Can I help... you?" Red's mother, whose name is Dorothy, opened the door and said exactly that. The adrenaline started pumping through Red's body, but he knew he couldn't just walk away now.

"Mom... I'm home." His mother's eyes scanned up and down, looking for any signs of a faker, any signs that she's imagining him - but once fully satisfied, she threw her arms around him to give him a massive hug.

"You... I've been so worried... I wondered if you were dead, if you'd ever come back..." Dorothy said all at once, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't be away forever..." his mother finally broke the hug.

"Come on, Red, come on in. Your room is clean and tidy, albeit a bit dusty," she rushed, encouraging the boy and Pikachu to go in. Red entered his old home and was immediately hit with nostalgic smells and sights. Pikachu immediately went off wondering around the room, investigating anything that seemed interesting. Nothing much has changed. His mother had done a bit of redecorating, changing the wallpaper and the mat on the table. The TV had also been updated to a newer one and a sofa had been put in.

"How... how long have I've been gone for?" Red reluctantly asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Dorothy took a pained breath and said;

"6 years." If this was an Anime, or it was possible in the real world, Red's jaw would have hit the floor.

"I'm... sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe. Just please, don't go off again..."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Now, do you want a cup of coffee? Surely you're thirsty after that long journey."

"No, I'm all right. I think I'll go and visit Professor Oak." Red wondered what else to say. "And this time, I'll come back." Dorothy chuckled.

"You better hope you do!" Red laughed and turned tail for the door.

"See you. Pikachu, come on." He walked away slowly, Pikachu following. He heard the door shut behind him. "...that was terrifying," he sighed, "Maybe Professor Oak won't be that bad." Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders while he walked to the old lab, noticing some new houses since he was last here. 6 years ago.

6 years... Awfully long time. Kanto would have changed a lot with that time. Would Oak even still be at his lab? Only one way to find out.

Red stood at the door of the lab. It was taller then he remembered. Then he realized that they must have built a second story while he was away. He knocked on the door. An aide whom he didn't recognize answered the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Professor Oak in?" Red asked.

"Yes, he is. Do you need to speak to him?"

"I do, if that's at all possible." The aide walked away, leaving the door nearly closed. Red could hear some talking inside but couldn't distinguish what was being said. Then it stopped, and then Oak appeared at the door. He instantly recognized Red.

"Why Red, hasn't it been a long time? Whatever brings you here?" Oak asked.

"I know. 6 years," Red began. "I've just come back from Mount Silver." Oak's eyes widened.

"Mount Silver?! Are you the trainer Gold and Crystal battled and won against?" He immediately asked.

"I don't know, I was defeated by a teenage girl and boy a few years ago, but they never gave me their names," Red said quietly.

"You know, I think it would be good for you to meet up with Blue and maybe battle. Blue has become gym leader of Viridian City while you were away," Oak suggested.

"I had no intentions of meeting with Blue. Who I am interested in, however, is Leaf. Have you heard much from her?"

"Leaf? She moved into her own apartment not long ago. She doesn't talk to me much, but I talk to her mother. Her mother still lives here."

"Oh? Which City?"

"Vermillion, I believe."

"Well I might just try to track her down."

"Well, just be careful... anyway, I have to go to Johto for my usual radio show. It's been nice seeing you, I'm glad you're safe."

"I think Mom's still got a bone to pick with me," Red said, laughing.

"Ha ha, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. See you later."

"Bye." Finally, after all that conversation which I nearly fell asleep

"Come in." He did.

"I'm going to find Leaf. Oak said she moved to Vermillion City," Red said.

"Oh, that's right. I still talk to her mother, Cathy," Dorothy replied.

"But before I go, I want to check my PC to see if there's any items I want."

"I don't know if your item account is still there. I know they closed down a while ago."

"Great. Well, I hope it's there." Red went up the stairs and went to the third door, his room. When he opened the door his nose was filled with... dust. Lots of dust. "Oh, god," he whispered to himself. He tried to ignore the ugly smell and move to his computer - his ancient bulky computer, compared to the flat television downstairs. Technology has certainly evolved since 1998. He switched it on, the logo for Windows 95 appearing. He logged in to his user and was immediately greeted with a pop-up saying;

"Ejecting items."

"WHAT?!" The tray next to his computer, the device which you use for putting items on to be stored flashed wildly, and then in a matter of seconds the whole room filled up with the items Red has previously stored in his PC. He looked around, and then swore; "Well shit." He turned back to the PC and checked his email. There was an email from the company which stores items, saying that it was closing down due to bags now being able to store any amount of items, and that users should withdraw their items before the closing date otherwise the next time they log after the date all of their items will be ejected into the room they're in. "Well... this is convenient..." Red mumbled to himself.

"What happened?" Dorothy was standing in his doorway, gaping at the mess that had just been created.

"It decided to eject my items," Red groaned, sticking a thumb to his ancient computer.

"Oh," Dorothy replied, a little flustered. "Take whatever you need, and you can put the rest in the attic."

"Okay, thanks," Red replied, opening up his back and putting some things in it. Fast forward five minutes and he's scooping up stuff and putting it in a chest in the attic. Fast forward another five minutes and he's downstairs about to say goodbye to his mommy.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course I will," Red replied.

"Okay. Look after yourself, and good luck."

"Goodbye." Red entered the outside world yet again, and began a long journey to Vermillion City.


End file.
